ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanley Wright
Stanley Wright is one of the main protagonists in We Happy Few 2. Biography Stanley was born on August 12, 1934. He is the brother-in-law of Anne and Elizabeth Boyle, husband of Sally Wright (née''' 'Boyle), son-in-law of Mr. and Mrs. Boyle, father-in-law of Gwen Boyle, and son of Lydia and Robert. Stanley learning to make the chemicals so he becomes a scientist and chemist. When he was seventeen years old, Stanley seducing Annie's mother at the Hastings' house; but Annie opens the door and scared him. She then runs away in sadness because of him. Stanley got out of a bed, kisses her lips, and went outside of the Hastings house. Later, Stanley saw a sixteen-year-old girl who sits on a bench which that girl turn to be Sally Boyle. He starts to comforts her because she has been sexually assaulted by Arthur's dad while she is at the Hastings house after her mother poisons the rest of her family. Sally hugs him so soft, then kiss on the lips. They begin to hang out every day and night until getting older and married. But unfortunately, Stanley was depressed because he finds out that his girlfriend (later wife) was cheating on him with his rival Dr. Verloc. He then runs away from them because of Sally and Dr. Verloc. Meanwhile, Stanley was crying over his wife while laying down on the couch but suddenly he heard someone knocks the door. So he deiced went to the door and open it. It realized that be his best friend Arthur and tells what happen Physical Appearance Stanley is a tall, slim man with dark brown hair (in reality, his hair is actually ginger) and gray eyes. Like his wife, he is most commonly seen wearing an unusually stylish latex horse jockey outfit (he wears pants instead of a skirt) including the helmet and gloves. When his first outfit got torn during escaping. He now wears Events of ''We Happy Few 2 Stanley first appears at his lab, making a peach-flavored Joy pill. Suddenly he heard someone knocks the door, so he deiced open the door and sees Annie. He waves at her while entering his lab. Stanley talks about her and Jane used to be friends but not anymore since they are now no longer be friends. Personality Stanley is handsome, smart, stubborn, mature, fatherly, attractive, helpful, and tough. He can also be Abilities Out of the three characters, Stanley can craft any of the basic tools from a chemical lab. He can't use the workbenches because he doesn't know how to use it. His expertise in chemistry and herbalism which he makes drugs and chemicals. Trivia * Stanley sounds like Arthur Hastings because he speaks with a heavy British accent. * He is shown without his helmet and gloves while taking care of Gwen and changing. * Stanley is the only character who has a skill of hacking. * According to the crew, Stanley is actually Sally's husband and Gwen's father-in-law. * He is shown to have a ginger hair when he takes off his helmet and washes the dark brown dye away because we learned that Stanley is actually Gwen's father-in-law, not Dr. Verloc. * He can be seen wearing a hoodie, when he is at the pub, Stanley wears a hoodie to hide his identity from someone. * Stanley is shown to be a hunter before became a chemist and scientist. * General Byng and Dr. Verloc know him from the year 1940. * Before he dying his hair dark brown, he has ginger hair like his father when he was younger. * Stanley is shown to be a doctor when someone gets injured or sick. * During the cure cutscene, Stanley uses the bone saw to cut the parts of a dead body. * When he has sex with Annie's mom on Arthur's dad's bed, he seduces her because Stanley secretly loves Annie's mom. * Stanley was depressed when he finds out that his girlfriend (later wife) was cheating on him with her ex-boyfriend Dr. Verloc. * Stanley's last name will be changed to Wright to avoid copyright and confusion that is related to the Boyle. * He is shown to help his friends to teach a lesson during chemistry in the Science flashbacks. * During the Argument flashback, Stanley is yelling at Arthur for blaming Sally who has been sexually assaulted when she was sixteen years old by Mr. Hastings. Then Arthur is telling the truth about his dad raped Sally and begin to cry as Stanley was about to slap him. * Stanley can change the potions by mixing * When he found out that his mother forced Arthur (who is fifteen) to have sex with her or threatening to kick him out if he refuses. The two were caught by Stanley having sex together in his father's bed. * Stanley is shown to reviving dead people Category:Unfinished pages Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Male Characters Category:English characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Scientists Category:Spouses Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Husbands